


Forget Me Not | JuJae

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Temporary Amnesia, jujae, juricbriefly, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: "Who are you?" was not the line Jaehyun was expecting after finally getting to see his fiancé in days.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**i'm not entirely sure, but i may have these** ** mature themes ** **in this:**  
** Mental abuse **  
** Rape **  
** Physical abuse **  
** Bodily harm **

**these aren't certain, but i'm leaving it here in case i forget and end up using them. and also there will be question marks in the titles because wattpad is deciding to be racist and not accept all heart colors. rarely accepting them. so yeah**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. 💜💙

_ Juyeon Pov _

I woke up in an unfamiliar place and my body seemed to hurt a lot. I wished I knew what was going on. I didn't know where I was, why I was hurting and I didn't even know who I was. I heard a door open and looked to see who or what had entered. It was two people who I had never seen before. "Your boyfriend is here to see you. He'll be taking care of everything."

I looked at the woman speaking to me and I didn't know what to do. Who was she? Who was that guy and why did he claim to be my boyfriend? "You remember me, right?" "No. I don't know either of you." The woman seemed concerned then started writing something down. "What is your name?" My name? My name. "Lee Juyeon." "Do you know your birth date?" Birth date. When was it? "I'm going to guess you don't." I nodded then felt pain shoot through my body.

"Do you remember anything before waking up here?" I searched my mind, but nothing came to mind. "No." I watched her write more things down. She asked me to do movements and I did them effortlessly with little pain. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll be back in 10." She left the room and I was left alone with the person that I didn't know. "I'm Sohn Youngjae, your boyfriend." "My boyfriend? I'm attracted to the male gender?" "You are. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Of course I wanted to know things. "Why am I here?" Youngjae looked sad as I believed he was recalling the memories. "You were in an accident. It was pretty bad. You were unconscious for a week." I looked at my body and I wondered what had happened. "Where are my parents?" "Overseas." "How old am I?" "24. Your birthday recently passed." "When was it?" "During the week you were unconscious." "Do I have any friends?" "Not many. I wouldn't say they're really your friends..." I nodded as I felt he had no reason to lie to me. "Just trust me, okay? I'll take care of you." "Thank you." I sighed then looked around. It wasn't a fancy room or anything, but it was spacious. "How did we start dating?" "Ah. I fell for you first. I showered you with love and respect and you were playing hard to get, but that didn't stop me from creating romantic moments between us. You finally confessed to me and I asked you out right then and there." "Interesting..."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

The woman had come back in and I felt calmed by her presence all of a sudden. "Well, you have amnesia, Mr. Lee. We don't know if it's temporary or permanent, but I suggest you do something to stimulate your brain every day. But don't overdo it." I nodded then gave them both a smile. "Mr. Sohn, I think we should leave him be for now. He must be tired. Come back tomorrow." I watched them leave then let out a heavy sigh. I noticed someone different had entered the room with a tray. "Take these. It should ease your pain."

I felt a bit of pain disappear, but I was still unable to move. I still had questions I wanted to ask Youngjae. I wondered if I really didn't many have friends? Everything was so confusing. I suddenly started feeling calm as a song faintly surfaced in the back of my mind. I didn't know who or why, but it was positively a calming song. I wanted to be discharged sooner just so I could meet this mysterious singer.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment!**


	3. 💜💙

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

_ Juyeon Pov _

I was finally being discharged from the hospital. I waved to the doctors, especially Dr. Gi, the doctor who took care of me. Thanks to them, I recovered basic memories like names of things and places. I also remembered where I lived. "Be safe out there, Mr. Lee. People may try to take advantage of your current state." "I will. Thank you again." Youngjae and I walked out of the hospital and I shielded my eyes as it had been a while since I've been in the sun's light.

"I'll take you home, okay? Everyone else left already." "They did? But they never came to see me." "What did I tell you? They aren't trustworthy." I sighed as we got into Youngjae's car. I felt something touch my hand and immediately moved my hand away. "I just wanted to hold my boyfriend's hand." I gave him an apologetic smile as I was still getting used to his touch. He drove away from the hospital and I felt a bit sad leaving the place.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

Youngjae parked in front of an apartment complex then told me to wait in the car. I figured he was looking around for trouble beforehand. He gestured for me to get out and so I did. I looked up at the building and felt sudden pain in my head.  _"Is this a memory...?"_  I clutched my head as it forced me down on my knees.

_"_ _ This place is perfect, don't you agree? _ _"_   
_"_ _ I guess so. It is closer to your job. So now you shouldn't have any excuse for being late. _ _"_   
_"_ _ You're so mean to me. _ _"_   
_"_ _ I just want you to do well in life. _ _"_

I sighed as the pain started to subside. I saw the building and I heard two voices in the memory. My own and someone else's. I wish I had looked at them back then so I would know now. "Are you okay? It must've been an important memory..." "Yeah...The others didn't hurt this bad." Youngjae helped me up and let me lean on him. We took the elevator to the 4th floor then made a left after getting off. "This door..." "It's your home." I was excited and nervous at the same time. What would I discover? Would anything trigger a powerful memory? I dug in my bag for my keys and took them out. I unlocked the door and a familiar sensation washed over me.

I looked around, picked things up, ran my hand over objects, anything to trigger another memory. "I'll make us some tea and something to eat. Is that okay with you?" "Yes." Youngjae was such a caring boyfriend. It was a shame that I had forgotten him. One would think just seeing your lover would trigger many memories, but I guess it didn't work that way.

Youngjae called me into the living room, so I made my way to where it was. "Sit, sit." I sat cross legged on the floor as Youngjae placed glass noodles in front of me along with juice. "I was too lazy to make tea." "It's fine, thank you." I didn't think Youngjae could cook well, but these noodles proved otherwise. "Are you not going to eat? Here, have some." "Are you sure?" "Very sure." I grinned as Youngjae took a few bites out of my food. The familiar singing started playing in the back of my mind and I suddenly felt tired. "You can have the rest, I'm going to go lie down." I didn't wait for an answer as I made my way to the bedroom.


	4. 💜💙❤️

_ Juyeon Pov _

I woke up and noticed it was light out. I sat up then looked around for a clock.  _"11am huh..."_  I knew I worked, but I didn't know where and when. "I should've asked Youngjae. I wonder if he's busy." I dialed his number and he picked up almost immediately. "Hey." "Do you know where I work and when?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you that. You work at a well known bakery from Sunday to Tuesday, Friday and Saturday. It used to be the same except Friday wasn't included. You work from 8am to 3pm, basically an hour after opening time all the way to a few hours before closing." "Oh. Thank you. What's the name of the place? I know it's close by, so I want to look for it now that I have time." "Yuta's." I thanked Youngjae and hung up. I got myself ready and walked out to find this place that I work at.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I didn't know the route in my mind, but my body had taken over and I soon found myself in front of Yuta's in no time. I peeked in and saw three people working, none who looked familiar. Suddenly, one of them made eye contact with me and rushed out from behind the counter. "Juyeon! You're okay! You don't know how worried I was when I heard about your accident. Everyone said it was a horrible sight..." I backed away from whoever this person was as Youngjae warned me about untrustworthy people. "Juyeon? Are you okay?" I felt unsafe, so I ran. I don't know where, but anywhere was better than there.

I slowed to a stop in front of a building and marveled at the sight.  _"I wonder how much these people make. I_ _bet_ _the CEO makes a whole lot."_  I took another look at the building then heard someone call my name. "Hey! I heard about your accident. You must've had a rough time." I wasn't sure if I should run again or find out what I could from this person. I didn't feel threatened by their presence, so I figured I'd milk any information I could. "What's your name?" The person gave me a confused look like I was supposed to already know. "It's Kevin...Kevin Moon." A few memories of him whizzed past in my mind, causing me to lose my balance. Kevin held me up with a concerned look on his face.

"Ah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. Do you mind if I ask you questions?" "Go ahead." "How do you know me?" "Don't you already know? My husband is the CEO and he's close friends with your fiancé." My eyes widened in shock. Finacé? Why didn't Youngjae tell me about this? Was he trying to keep it a secret? "Why do you look so surprised...?" "It's still surreal, you know?" I nervously laughed but felt relieved that Kevin didn't press further. "May I see a picture of your husband?"

"Weird, but okay..." He showed me a picture of his husband and I'd say they looked really good together. "What's his name?" "Jacob Moon? Come on, you're pulling my leg aren't you?" "Yeah, I am. Do you think I can meet him sometime?" "Of course, but we're staying late today. We'll swing by Yuta's tomorrow morning." I had completely forgotten about that. "Anyway, I need to go. Feel better, Juyeon."

I made sure to remember their names and faces in case I ever ran into either of them outside of work again. I decided to head back to Yuta's then heard someone call my name.  _"This voice...Is it the mysterious singer? My mind must be messing with me."_  I thought as I turned around. The person had dropped the flower bouquet in their hands, ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Where have you been? You wouldn't answer my texts or calls. You weren't even home!" I looked over the person, confused as to what they were saying. "Juyeon...?" The person backed away from me and looked me in the eyes.

I blinked then said, "Who are you?"


	5. 💜❤️💙

_ Juyeon Pov _

The person's face had immediately went from happiness to pain as soon as the words left my mouth. "Don't joke like that. You know me." I shook my head then walked away. I didn't have time to deal with psychos. "Where are you going? I'll accompany you." "I'm sure you're busy..." I said as I pointed to the bouquet on the ground. "...with that." I continued to walk away as I tried to remember how I even got here from the bakery.

_ Jaehyun Pov _

It was Juyeon. He never told me where he went nor when he was coming back. I thought he'd be ecstatic to see me, but it was the complete opposite. "I'm sure you're busy with that." I looked at the bouquet I had dropped and cursed it. I had picked it up, but Juyeon was already far away. _"How couldn't he know me...?"_  I sighed as I walked into the building and took the elevator up.

"Jaehyun!" Jacob gave me a hug then took the bouquet from my hands. "Here's your pay." "Thanks." "Kevin texted me saying he saw Juyeon outside. Was he really?" I slowly nodded as I remembered our interaction. "You don't look happy. Are you two arguing?" "He doesn't know who I am." Jacob had just closed the door behind us and I could tell his eyes were wide open. "What? But, then it would make sense since he asked about us." "He what?" "Kevin said he didn't recognize either of us." I didn't want to believe it, but what other explanation is there? "He has to have amnesia." "That would make sense. But then here comes this question. Who has been caring for him this entire time?" I slumped down in my seat as I couldn't figure out who. "If only he had told you where he was going and who with." "I'll just call up everyone and ask."

_ Juyeon Pov _

Whoever that person was, they made me feel strangely at peace. I wouldn't mind meeting them again, if I were to be honest. I found myself back at Yuta's and two of the workers had changed. I took a deep breath then walked inside. The smell of bread and sweets filled my nose then I felt a familiar throbbing sensation.  _"Of all times now?"_  I thought as I leaned against a table for support.

_"_ _ Welcome to Yuta's! _ _" "_ This guy is pretty cute _... _ _"_   
_"_ _ Do you guys happen to have that bread with cream filling? _ _"_   
_"_ _ We sure do. How many would you like? _ _" "_ I really like those too...We already have a common interest! I hope he stays... _"_   
_"_ _ Just two. _ _"_

The scene momentarily became black then visible once more.

_"_ He really did stay. He keeps checking his phone. Is he waiting for someone? _"_   
_"_ _ Good job today, Juyeon. See you tomorrow. _ _" I had taken off my apron and hung it up. The customer called out to me as I walked past. "_ _ Do you mind if I use some of your time? _ _"_   
_"_ _ I don't. So, what do you need? _ _" The customer kept looking at me and I looked away every time as I wanted to hide my flushed cheeks. They handed me one of the pastries and told me they've been wanting to talk to me for a while now._

I opened my eyes and found myself lying down on a couch somewhere. "Ah, you're awake!" The person I had met before hovered over me and I instantly felt threatened once again. "Here, these should help." I weakly thanked them then sat up. "Who are you? Why are you helping a complete stranger?" "What do you mean? We're coworkers and best friends." Best friends? Youngjae said I couldn't trust any of my friends. "I see." "That's it? No 'Hi, how are you?' or 'Let me tell you what happened to me...'?" "Thank you for this, but I have to go." I quickly left Yuta's and made my way back home.


	6. 💜💙💛❤️

_ Juyeon Pov _

I locked my front door then put on my slippers before entering. I figured it was something I always did, so it became muscle memory. Just as I reached the living room, I heard my door bell ring. I looked through the peephole and saw Youngjae standing outside of it. I let him in and received a hug. I returned the gesture then pulled away. "How was your day?" "Ugh, I'm constantly dealing with idiots. They don't know how to take orders right." I couldn't help but laugh at Youngjae's whiny complaints.

"Did you find Yuta's?" "I did. Someone there claimed to be my best friend. I remembered what you told me and quickly got out of that situation." "You did well. I'm the only one you can trust. Everyone else just wants to use you and hurt you." I nodded then cuddled close to Youngjae. I felt lucky to have such a protective fiancé like him. "Hey, Youngjae." "Hm?" "Why didn't you tell me you were my fiancé?" Youngjae seemed startled by my question which started giving me doubts. "Who told you that?" "Moon Hyunseo." "Did he now..."

I woke up to the smell of food then noticed a note sat next to a bowl of rice and some side dishes. "'I'm going out for a while. I'll be back late. -Fiancé'. Well, at least he left food." I happily dug into the food Youngjae prepared and felt things couldn't get any better than this.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up the next morning with Youngjae curled up next to me. He seemed really tired when he came back, so I ordered him to go sleep in my bed. I must've forgot he was there when I climbed into bed. I sat up and looked at the time.  _"7:59am? This isn't good..."_  I quickly showered and got dressed then stopped as I remembered Youngjae was still here. I ran to his side and shook him awake. "I have to go. I'm going to leave my keys, so lock up when you leave and bring them to me." "Nah, I'm up. I'll leave with you."

I sighed as I drummed my fingers against the counter. I was at a loss when it came to recommending and figuring out what was what. I've received many scoldings from our manager and I honestly believe I'll be fired today. "You're really out of it, Juyeon." I don't answer Younghoon as I couldn't see a reason to believe he doesn't have evil intentions. The door opened and revealed a small frail looking woman with her arm linked with a much more buff looking woman. I observed how Younghoon greeted the customers and memorized everything I could.

My shift finally ended and I received a few more scoldings before he let me go for the day. I wanted to call Youngjae, but I figured he might be working now. I probably got lucky last time and caught him before or after work or during his break. I didn't want to go home, so I decided to roam around. I suddenly remembered that Hyunseo and Jacob were supposed to see me, but neither appeared.  _"Now I see why Youngjae said not to trust anyone."_  I thought as I kicked a stone. It hit someone's shoe and I looked to see who.

"It's you from yesterday." He looked up and gave me a weak smile. "It is me." He stood up then extended his hand to me. I shook his hand then felt a wave of happiness overcome my body. "I'm Lee Jaehyun, your..." I looked at him wondering what he wanted to say. "...fiancé."


	7. ❤️💚

_ Jaehyun Pov _

I really said it. I'm positive saying that should trigger something, anything. "Don't joke around. You're not my fiancé." I felt my heart break into pieces. His tone was harsh and cold towards me. He pulled his hand away and looked at me with disgust. "They were both right. There are people out here with evil intentions." They? Who was they? I wanted to ask, but he had taken off somewhere. I called out to him while looking around for him. I wasn't going to let him go, not again.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I didn't know how long I had been looking, but as soon as I stopped, my legs had given in and caused me to seek support from a wall. "Jaehyun! Are you okay?" I saw Younghoon walk over to me then lean me against him. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." "A bit? You look like you could pass out at any given moment. I'll take you home." As much as I wanted to protest, I was too tired to do so.

"Hey, come get your roommate." I gave Younghoon a worried look as I was transferred from Younghoon's arms to his. "Thanks. Have a good day." Hyunjoon closed the door behind him then practically threw me onto my bed. "What were you doing?" "Nothing that concerns you. Go away." I closed my eyes as tiredness took over my body. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the man I love. I woke up half conscious as I felt a pleasuring sensation flowing throughout my body. I close my eyes again as I was still tired and didn't feel like moving.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I felt something warm on my face and so I slowly opened my eyes.  _"It's just the sun..."_  I stretched out then froze. I wasn't wearing the clothes I fell asleep in. I looked over and saw Hyunjoon sleeping peacefully. I figured he must've changed my clothes last night while I was sleep. I suddenly remembered the pleasuring feeling and I instantly became furious. I went over to Hyunjoon and hit him a few times. "Ow! What the hell?" "You sick pervert! This is the last straw. I'm kicking you out!" He laughed at me then gave me a serious look. "Can you afford to kick me out?" I bit my bottom lip as he always pointed this fact out. It was true. I wouldn't be able to afford the rent without him. But, I finally convinced Younghoon to come live with me.

"I can. Now get out! Don't worry about your things I'll pack them and leave them out in the hall." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to and out the front door. "Are you serious?" "Yes. Now scram!" I quickly closed and locked the door. I slid down it then hid my face. I was finally happy that after years of putting up with his sick mind, I able to get rid of him. Juyeon knew of it and would often come over to protect me from him. I slowly walked back into the room, picked up my phone and dialed Younghoon's number. "Hey." "I kicked him out." "Ah. I'll swing by later. You have today off as well right?" "Yeah. I may go out, so let me know when you're coming." "Got it." I hung up then started packing up Hyunjoon's things.

As I was neatly placing his shirts in a bag, my phone rang. I went to answer it then saw a familiar number. "What do you want?" "Nothing. Just watch your back." They hung up and left me feeling confused. I took my phone with me and went back to packing. Watch my back? What could he have meant?


	8. ❤️💛

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

_ Jaehyun Pov _

After a tiring day yesterday of moving things, I woke up later into the morning than I would've preferred. "Ah, he's gone..." I got up from bed then checked the time on my phone.  _"1:02pm...Wait_ _..._ _"_  I quickly got myself ready as I was supposed to be at work at 12:30pm. I called my boss's number and explained the situation to her, hoping she'd spare me. She did, sort of. I dashed out the door then stopped as I forgot to lock the door.

I opened the door to the flower shop and walked to the back room panting like a dog. "You're really late." I looked at my coworker Chanhee then went over to my locker. "Were you having morning sex?" "What? Where did that come from?" He chuckled then left the back room without another word. However, it did make me miss waking up with Juyeon in my arms. I put my things away then tied the apron around me and practiced my smile when greeting customers. I walked out of the back room and was surprised to see Jacob looking around. "Back so soon?"

"I didn't think I would be. Kevin's favorite flowers...They were pansies right?" "The last time I checked they were. Did you two have an argument?" "I wish that's all it was." I gave Jacob a questioning look, but he simply shook his head and placed his order. "Kevin doesn't want word going around. See you." I watched Jacob leave and wondered what had happened to Kevin.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Despite being late, your work hasn't suffered because of it. Good job." "Thank you, Ms. Heo." I kept my head lowered until I knew she was out of sight. "You're lucky that you're one of her best workers. Otherwise, I'm sure she'd have fired you today." I elbowed Chanhee's side then headed to the back room. I checked the time and figured Younghoon would be getting off of work soon. I grabbed my stuff then waved to Chanhee. I stopped at the door and turned around. "You're staying?" "Yeah, I uh, have some organizing to do..." I noticed that he sounded somewhat sad, but it seemed that he didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

I stopped a little ways from Yuta's as I started going through scenarios in my mind of how it would go with Juyeon. Somehow, everything ended with me upsetting Juyeon. I took a deep breath and walked into Yuta's. I looked around and spotted Younghoon helping a customer and Juyeon with his back turned. I ducked off to the side and hid myself behind my bag.  _"Juyeon, what really happened on that trip?"_  I thought while secretly watching him work. I noticed Younghoon had walked over and sat down in front of me. "You could go talk to him." "He doesn't know who I am. He has amnesia..." Before Younghoon could yell, I covered his mouth and made a gesture for him to stay silent.

"I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true. Hasn't he been acting weird around you?" "Yeah." "Even the Moon couple said that he said he didn't know either of them." Younghoon looked back at Juyeon who was smiling and waving to a female customer leaving. "He treats me like trash. To think he'd always run over and give me hugs and spill tea." I raised my eyebrow at the spill tea part which Younghoon immediately dismissed. "Either way, I want to know what's going on with my best friend. Should we follow him home? You still have the key right?" I whipped out the key then glanced at Juyeon who seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"It's now or never, Jaehyun."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment!**


	9. 💜❤️💛💙

_ Juyeon Pov _

I walked home with pep in my steps as Youngjae told me he'd be waiting for me at home. What did I do to deserve a dedicated man like him, I'd never know. I heard a sound come from behind me, so I stopped and turned to look. "It's just a pigeon..." I sighed then kept walking. I entered the building and made my way to the 4th floor. I excitedly jogged over to my door, unlocked it and walked in.

"Juyeon! I just finished this and I was hoping you could take a look." I walked over and saw a bunch of words on his laptop. "What's this for?" "Oh, right...I thought you'd have remembered by now. Don't worry about it." He then got up and walked to the kitchen. I decided to look over the typed words and hopefully remember something about my fiancé.

I looked in the direction of the front door as I thought I heard it open.  _"I'm probably just paranoid."_  I went back to reading then felt a familiar pain in my head.  _"_ _It_ _hurts worse than the time before it..."_

_"_ _ Come on, you've been at this for an hour. Take a break. _ _"_   
_"_ _ I guess I could. Come. _ _" I was dragged to my room by someone then we ended up cuddling._   
_"_ _ This was your plan the entire time, wasn't it? _ _"_   
_"_ _ You know me best, Jae. _ _"_

I trird to get up from the couch, but the pain in my head was too strong. "Youngjae..." I felt like crying, but I knew doing so would only make the pain worse. "Juyeon! You're pale...Did you remember something?" "Y-Yeah..." "Don't talk. I'll get you some aspirin and water." I watched Youngjae rush towards the bathroom and I slowly closed my eyes. I wasn't sure of what was going on, but I heard Youngjae's voice and two others. I tried opening my eyes, but they were too heavy.  _"Jaehyun is here...with someone..."_  I thought as I felt myself drifting off.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up and found myself in my bed dressed in pajamas. I looked to my right and saw Youngjae clinging to me like a koala. I looked at the clock and it read 5am.  _"It's early...I'll get ready anyway."_  I carefully peeled Youngjae off of me then stood up. I immediately sat back down as I felt dizzy and wobbly. I groaned as I felt another memory coming on, but not as strong as yesterday.

_"_ _ You drank too much and now look at you. _ _"_   
_"_ _ I love you, Juyeon. You're a great husband. _ _"_   
_"_ _ H-Husband!? Don't be ridiculous! We've only been dating for 4 months! _ _" Someone had tackled me down onto the bed and it made me feel nervous._   
_"_ _ I want to do things to you. Will you let me? _ _"_   
_"_ _ I- _ _"_

I took deep breaths then looked at my hands. I? I what? Why did it suddenly stop? Did something happen that I can't remember? Or is it something I don't want to remember...? I trit's getting up again and surprisingly I did without difficulties. I replayed the memory in my mind as I thought about reasons why it stopped. Was my mind protecting me from the truth? Would knowing break the relationship I have with Youngjae? All these questions swirled around in my head but stopped when someone wrapped their arms around me. "Good morning." "Good morning, Youngjae. Did you sleep well?" "As always. Since you have today off, what do you want to do?" I chuckled then caressed his hand.

"Don't you have a shift today? If you call in sick, no more cuddles for a month." "Fine, I'll go. Remember, only trust me. No one but me has good intentions towards you. If you don't listen, there will be consequences." I nodded and gave him a smile. I didn't understand why he felt the need to remind me every morning. But it was different this time as he's never mentioned consequences before. "Youngjae?" "Hm?" "What kind of consequences?" "You'll find out when you go against me, but let's not let it get to that point." I nodded once more and felt at ease that I had someone who really cared about my well being.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! do i sense toxicness...**


	10. 💜❤️

_ Juyeon Pov _

It had been hours since Youngjae left and I hadn't done much other than crosswords, jigsaws and other things. I decided to go out and roam around, hoping to find something that would bring back my memories. I look at myself in the mirror then noticed a mark on my cheek that wasn't there before. I thought nothing of it and made my way out. I found myself in front of a flower shop and instantly regretted it as pain shot through my head.

_"_ _ These are really pretty. You're lucky that you get to work around flowers. _ _"_   
_"_ _ That's true, but it becomes terrifying once the bugs get in. All hell breaks loose. _ _"_   
_"_ _ This flower reminds me of you. _ _"_   
_"_ _ How so? _ _"_   
_"_ _ You're both very vibrant and pleasant to have around. _ _"_

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar place. "Juyeon, you're awake." I looked up and saw someone looking at me. I couldn't really tell who as they were wearing a mask and a cap. "Jaehyun...?" Saying his name felt so natural. It made me feel weird. "Yes? Do you need something?" "Do you have any aspirin...?" He shook his head then took a water bottle out of his bag. "You need this more than I do." "Are you sure?" He nodded then walked over to the door. "If you need anything, just shout. Actually, here." He handed me a small bell then hurried out the door.  _"He was...nice..."_

I quietly sat on the couch and looked around. It looked like any other break room, but seemed to fit the place perfectly. I decided to see what was going on in the shop and poked my head out. I saw Jaehyun arranging flowers and someone standing at the cash register. Someone came in and I recognized the person as being Jacob Moon. "Oh, you're here. I was just putting the final touches. Whatever is going on, I hope you both stay positive." "Same to you, Jae." Jacob left as quickly as he had came and I saw Jaehyun heading my way, so I ducked back in.

"How are you feeling, Juyeon?" "I never did ask. How do you know my name?" "We've known each other for a long time. It hurts to see you've forgotten everything." I had never seen him look so sad and for some reason, it pained me greatly. "You work here?" "Well, yes. I am wearing a name tag and uniform. But, I'm an aspiring singer. The old you used to know about that." I perked up at the mention of him being a singer. Is he really the singer that I hear in my mind? "Can you sing for me?" "I can. Do you have a request?" I nodded then hummed the part I always heard in my mind whenever I felt down in the dumps.

"So you do remember me..." "Huh?" "Nothing. I can sing it for you." He began to sing and I compared it to the voice I hear in my mind.  _"It's a perfect match_ _, but_ _why am I hearing his voice in my head? I don't know him."_  I thought as I hummed along while swaying side to side. "Do you want me to sing another song?" "No, thank you." "Ah, well. My shift is over, so you'll have to leave. Are you well enough to get home alone? Or do you want some company on the way back?" "If you don't mind walking with me..." I don't know why I wanted him to, but something told me I might need him in case another memory appeared.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! juyeon, be careful...**


	11. 💜❤️💙

_ Juyeon Pov _

I safely arrived home without any new memories. I was about to bid Jaehyun a good day when I heard Youngjae's voice. "Juyeon? Who's this?" "This is Jaehyun, an acquaintance. I don't think he's a b-" I felt Youngjae pull me away from Jaehyun and hold me close. His grip on me was tight to the point that it started to hurt. "What are you doing here again? Did my message not get through to you last time?" Last time? What did he do last time? I wanted to ask, but the pain in my side kept me from doing so. "Youngjae, you're hurting him. Stop it. Please..." "I will. If you promise to stay away from us."

I wanted Youngjae to stop hurting me, but I didn't want to lose the one person who I truly felt I could become friends with. "Fi-" "Youngjae, please stop." I pulled away from him with the strength I could muster and looked him in the eyes. "You're my fiancé, aren't you? You wouldn't hurt me like this, right? Don't you want me to be happy?" I didn't know what came over me at that moment, but it seemed to have calmed Youngjae down. "Fine, but you can't be alone with him. Go on upstairs and wait for me in the bedroom." I quietly obeyed then mouthed "see you" to Jaehyun.

I calmly waited for Youngjae to enter and I decided to read a book in the meantime. I heard the front door open, so I peeked my head out and saw Youngjae wiping the corner of his mouth as he walked to the bathroom.  _"Did he cut it? I should probably sit back down."_  I sat back down on my bed cross legged and all my happiness had immediately faded when Youngjae stepped in. "Why are you holding that?" "I told you, consequences." I tried leaving the room, but Youngjae was quick to hold me back.

_ Jaehyun Pov _

I wanted to go upstairs and just take Juyeon away. I wanted Youngjae to stop acting like a saint in front of him. All I could do was limp back home in the pathetic state that I was in. "Woah, what happened to you!?" I sighed then limped my way to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror and concluded that my pretty face would be slightly damaged. "Fucking Youngjae. I wish you didn't exist!" I banged my fists repeatedly against the mirror then stopped as I had started to cry. I didn't know if it was because of the pain I felt in my hands or the fact that my fiancé believed he belonged to someone else.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I quietly sat on the floor then heard the door creak open. "Jaehy-Woah!" I quietly watched as Younghoon wrapped my arms in a towel. "Jaehyun! What the hell..." I simply looked at Younghoon as I couldn't respond. "Either way, it doesn't look serious. I'll disinfect it and wrap it up." I looked at the towel around my arms then suddenly felt tired. "Jaehyun, what's going on...?" "Nothing..." "The hell you mean nothing? These cuts aren't just 'nothing'...Is it Juyeon?" I remained quiet as Younghoon treated my self made wounds. I didn't think I'd regress this fast.

I looked at the ceiling as I was unable to move my body. Younghoon had instantly fallen asleep on top of me and he was pretty heavy to move. I thought back to the days Juyeon would sleep over and how he would lovingly hold onto me. I closed my eyes and hoped that sleep would overcome me as fast as it did to Younghoon. I wanted to honestly believe that this was all a dream and I could just wake up. That everything would be how it should when I woke.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! what's going on with these two separated lovers** 🙍‍♀️


	12. 💜💚💛

_ Juyeon Pov _

I put on a long sleeved shirt as Youngjae had asked me to do so. Despite it being slightly warm outside, I didn't want to go against him again so soon. I slung my bag over my shoulder then winced. "Ah, forgot..." I locked my door then headed down the stairs. I exited the building and made my way to work.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Hello! Welcome to Yuta's!" I noticed it wasn't one of the regular customers, so I became more alert. "So you're back huh..." I gave the person a confused look as I didn't know what they were talking about. "I don't get what he sees in you. I'm better than you in every way." "Excuse me, are you going to order or not?" "Yeah. Let me get a very berry toast." I gave him a smile and headed over to make it.

I felt glad to have gotten away from them as I got nothing but bad vibes from them. "Juyeon, why are you wearing long sleeves?" I looked at Younghoon then went back to adding the finishing touches. I handed it over to the customer and rang up his purchase. "Don't walk around alone, or else you'll be in trouble." I became scared at what the person had whispered to me before leaving. I felt a hand slap my back and I groaned in pain. "You okay? It wasn't that hard." I glared at Younghoon and stormed back to the back room.

My shift had finally ended and I decided to sneak over to the flower shop in hopes of seeing Jaehyun. After a while of traveling, I walked inside and looked around for Jaehyun. "Are you looking for a specific flower, sir?" I looked at the man at the cashier and recognized him from last time. "No, I'm looking for Jaehyun." "Oh. He doesn't work today. If you want to see him, he's at practice. It's a crucial time right now as the company he's with will be choosing permanent trainees soon."

I quietly nodded as I remembered Jaehyun telling me he was an aspiring singer. "Where is the company...?" "Oh...I don't think they'll let you in. And I'm sure that you don't want to wait outside for a few hours." "I don't mind." I became surprised at my eagerness and earned a chuckle from Chanhee. "It's obvious that some of you still remembers him." "Remember who?" "Jaehyun." I couldn't understand what Chanhee meant then asked for the company's address. "Be safe out there."

I arrived in front of the company building and took in the view.  _"It feels familiar."_  I groaned as the familiar pain began to form in my head.

_"_ _ This is where I hope to nurture my future! _ _"_   
_"_ _ I'll support you. Would they allow visits? _ _"_   
_"_ _ I'm not sure. Don't look so sad. I can always video chat with you if they don't. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Don't overwork yourself. The last thing you need is an injury to render you  _ _ lame _ _. _ _"_

I sighed as leaned against the wall of the building. Luckily the memory wasn't too strong, so I was able to remain conscious. I saw someone walk out of the building and I ran over to them in eagerness. "Woah. Where did you come from?" "From over there." I felt myself smile as Jaehyun had started laughing. "Chanhee said that a part of me still remembers you. What did he mean?" "Well, exactly that. Even though you currently have no memories, there are old memories lurking around that haven't disappeared." I quietly nodded then took a look at Jaehyun. He wasn't wearing anything that would spark interest, but I really liked the look on him.

"As much as I want to walk you home, I don't think your...fiancé...would be...happy..." I couldn't help but feel a bit sad seeing Jaehyun's somber expression. "It's okay. Just getting to see you made me happy. I was surprised to hear that you weren't at work." "Ah, I should've told you. I only work there on weekends and Wednesday's." "I'll make note of that. So, you'll be at work tomorrow?" He nodded his head then looked at his phone. "I have to take this. Give me a moment." I watched him walk away then felt someone grab my arm and drag me away. "Hey! Let go!" I recognized them as the customer from earlier and instantly became fearful.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! it's about to go down. prepare yourselves. (i'm exaggerating)**


	13. 💜💚❤️

_ Juyeon Pov _

I managed to pull myself free and made a dash back in the direction that we had come from. "I'm not going to let you get in the way!" Get in the way? What did this guy mean? I felt the more I interacted with people, the more confused I became. I noticed Jaehyun was looking around for something across the street and something told me that he'd keep me safe from this danger. I stopped as the red hand was showing. I wished for the light to change as the guy got closer. The light finally changed and I quickly ran across and into Jaehyun's arms.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." I pointed across the street then noticed he was gone. "There's something across the street?" "There was this guy...black hair...pale skin...sharp eyes..." I sighed then backed away from Jaehyun. "Please walk me home. That creep could be waiting in the shadows for me." "But your-" "I don't care. Youngjae will be understanding if we just tell him." I waited for him to respond then noticed the bandages on his arm. "Why are you all bandaged up?" "I was working and cut myself against an object." I nodded in understanding then motioned for Jaehyun to follow me.

_ Jaehyun Pov _

I felt happy that Juyeon had run to me instead of running on ahead. Maybe his feelings were still there, but haven't been uncorked. Or maybe I was just wishfully thinking. We quietly walked next to each other and I got the urge to hold his hand.  _"Should I risk it..."_  I thought then felt something brush against my hand.  _"Oh...maybe he's thinking the same thing..."_  I gently intertwined my fingers with his and expected him to pull away, but fortunately he didn't. "Hey, do you want to take a small detour?" "Sure." I happily led him down a different block as I planned to bring him to our old hang out spot.

_ Juyeon Pov _

I didn't know why, but being around Jaehyun made me happy. I was genuinely surprised by him holding my hand, but I felt a lot better that he did. I wanted to know why he made me feel like this when I should be feeling this way towards my fiancé, Youngjae. "Here we are." I looked at where we were and followed Jaehyun into a cozy looking cafe. We sat down at one of the tables and immense pain had come forth. "Juyeon! Are you okay!?" I couldn't hear anything else as I had already lost consciousness.

" _We're here again._ _"_  
 _"_ _You said you liked it here, so why not meet here when we can?_ _"_  
 _"_ _Point taken._ _"_  
 _"_ _Hey._ _"_  
 _"_ _Yeah?_ _"_  
 _"_ _We've known each other for a while and I'm going to cut to the chase. Will you go out with me, Jaehyun?_ _"_  
 _"_ _Of course, Ju. I wanted to ask you myself, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same..._ _"_  
 _"_ _Let's stay together forever._ _"_  
 _"_ _More like let's try._ _"_

I slowly opened my eyes then quickly shut them as the light caused more pain. I heard a door open then close and the sound of a cup being placed down. "You always look cute when you sleep..." I recognized the voice as belonging to Jaehyun. I decided to pretend to be asleep in hopes of finding out anything. "I wish you'd remember me...everything. Youngjae is going to be the death of us..." I felt confused as to why he would say such a thing. Youngjae was there for me when no one else was. He always had my best interests at heart and cooked for me from time to time. I then remembered the new memory and decided to ask him about it.

"Jaehyun..." "Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" "Awful." I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room that wasn't my own. I looked to my left and saw Jaehyun holding out a cup of water and aspirin. "Jaehyun...did we used to date?" "Yes..." I thought about all of the memories I've gotten back so far and none of them have been about Youngjae if I pieced them together. "Are we...lovers?" "We were...As much as I want to say yes a million times, I'm sure your feelings for me are gone, aren't they?" I couldn't give him an answer as I didn't know what I was feeling, but it was something other than no affection.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! he's starting to think ain't he now...**


	14. 💜❤️💛

_ Juyeon Pov _

I started feeling better thanks to Jaehyun and I also found out that Younghoon lived here with him. "He used to have a creepy roommate. I don't know how they got stuck together." I knew I shouldn't have started talking to him, but I felt he could provide me with more information as a sideline viewer. "Creepy roommate...?" "Right, you don't remember...He would try and force Jaehyun from time to..." I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying as the pain and voices in my head were louder.

_"_ _ Get away from him, you drunk fuck! _ _"_   
_"_ _ Who the fuck you calling a drunk fuck? You wanna start something? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Juyeon, you don't have to go that far... _ _" I found myself looking down at a somber Jaehyun which seemed to have ignited my anger once more._   
_"_ _ So you just want me to standby while this guy treats  _ **_ MY  _ ** _ boyfriend any way he wants? That's not happening. _ _"_   
_"_ _ And you! If I catch wind that you even touched a hair on him, I will not hesitate to drown you. _ _" He chuckled then looked me straight in the eyes._   
_"_ _ But then you'd be a murderer. _ _"_   
_"_ _ That's true, but the world needs less of people like you, Hyunjoon. _ _"_

"Hey! Juyeon! Juyeon!" I gestured for him to quiet down as his yelling wasn't doing me any good. "Hyunjoon was his ex-roommate right...?" "You remember now?" I did remember. I remembered that one night I stayed over, he tried separating the both of us and I accidentally kicked him out of reflex resulting in him hitting his head. "Yeah...Why isn't he here?" "I finally caved and moved in so Jae could kick him out." It suddenly dawned on me that the man from earlier was indeed Hyunjoon. I was still wary of Younghoon then immediately felt at ease with the sight of Jaehyun entering with a tray of food.

"Ah, he remembers Hyunjoon now? Just who he is or...?" I felt two pairs of eyes on me as I was happily eating. "He was your perverted roommate. I'd stay over often to keep him away from you." "So he does remember all of it." I held out some food to Jaehyun who waved it away. "I'll eat it." "Did I offer you? You worked hard today, didn't you Jaehyun? Have some, please?" "If you insist." I gave him a wide smile as he ate it. I remembered that I hadn't called Youngjae at all, but figured I could pass it off with getting a strong memory and passing out as he wasn't coming over tonight.

"Do you want to stay here or go home?" I knew I should return home, but I didn't have work the next day, but they did. "Would it be okay if I did...?" The thought of going home didn't entice me as it usually did. "You can. I'll share the bed with Younghoon so you can sleep at ease." I remained quiet as I wasn't sure what I wanted. "Okay. That's fine." "If you want to shower, the bathroom is the next door over. I'll bring you a towel and some clothes." I couldn't help but smile at how much Jaehyun cared. It made me wonder how I passed up such a guy for Youngjae.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I got out of the shower and saw clothes and a towel neatly placed next to each other. I was surprised to feel a light blush creep onto my cheeks as I thought of Jaehyun leaving them here. I dried myself off and put on the snug fit clothes and headed back to the room. I looked at the other bed and saw that they were both knocked out despite it only being a quarter before 10pm.  _"They really aren't bad people...I'm glad."_  I decided to check my phone and saw I had a few messages and calls from Youngjae. I put my phone back down, turned off the light and went to sleep.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! go get your man juyeon!!!**


	15. ❤️💜💚

_ Jaehyun Pov _

I woke up and noticed Younghoon had already left.  _"Must be tough having to wake up that early."_  I looked to my right and saw Juyeon sleeping peacefully. I quietly left the room and decided to make breakfast for the both of us. After I had finished cooking, I heard slow footsteps coming from afar. I put a plate and a bowl of food along with chopsticks at a seat and waited for Juyeon to come in. "It smells good..." I made myself a plate then sat across from him like I usually did. I put my foot up on his thigh, but he seemed unphased by the action.

"Oh...Does your leg hurt?" "N-No..." I moved my leg then quietly sighed. He used to find it slightly annoying when I did it.  _"It may be Juyeon, but it's not the old Juyeon. Remember that."_  I thought as I ate. "I don't have anything to do today. Can I come with you?" "I don't see why not. Just don't cause trouble." "You won't even know I'm there." "Oh, you left some clothes when you came over before the trip. I washed them, so you can wear those." He nodded then continued to eat. It was moments like this where I always felt thankful for having him in my life.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Didn't realize it was bring your pet to work day." I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the back room. "Did he just call me a pet?" I put my bag down then tied the apron around me. "I'm not a pet though. That was rude." "Well, you're lucky we don't get many customers, so I can hang back here a bit." I eyed Juyeon then noticed a few dark marks on his arms. "Hey, where did you get those marks from?" He gave me a confused look then tried to hide them. I didn't want to assume the worst, so I hoped that Juyeon would give me an answer. Just as I was about to ask again, I heard something break in the shop. "Stay here."

I quickly walked over and saw Hyunjoon holding a pot in his hands. "Come on, Hyunjoon. Just put it down." "Hyunjoon." He looked in my direction then put the pot down on the counter. "Just the guy I wanted to see." I sighed then leaned against the counter. "Make it quick." "Well, hello there." I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but behind me. "Juyeon, I told you to stay put." Before I could blink, Hyunjoon was over and in front of Juyeon. "I wasn't done with you. But you just made looking for you easier." I stepped in between them then pushed Juyeon back inside the room and closed it behind me. "Are you seriously holding onto a grudge or something?" "Not at all. He's just in the way of me getting to you." "What the hell do you mean?" "I really like you and I want you for myself."

_ Juyeon Pov _

I wished I could hear clearly through the door, but I could only get pieces as they had started talking in hushed voices. I sighed then sat on the couch. I was worried for Jaehyun, but I knew Chanhee was also out there. I heard my phone start ringing and I saw it was Youngjae calling. I reluctantly answered it and hoped he was in a good mood. "Juyeon, why didn't you answer me last night?" "I had a really strong memory that knocked me out cold. I'm sorry." "Are you okay now?" "Yes. Thank you for asking. It makes me happy." I felt relieved to hear Youngjae laugh lightly. "I'll see you in an hour. You are home, right?" "No. I went out for a bit. I'll head home now." I hung up then heard the door open.

"He's gone. Hopefully for good." "I have to go. Youngjae wants to see me." I noticed the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes, but I decided not to mention it. "See you whenever." I nodded then hurried out of the shop.

Just as I was about to enter the building, I heard Youngjae calling my name. "I missed you." He hugged me tight and I found myself reluctant to do the same. "Where did you go?" "Just walked around. Went into a park. Smelled some flowers then fell over on them." I figured he'd asked as I most likely smelled like flowers. "Be careful next time." I nodded as I closed my apartment door.

I lied down on my bed then heard the door open. "Youngjae...what did I do wrong now?" He didn't answer me, so I was left to figure it out on my own. I knew it would be worse if I tried to run away, so I just let it happen.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment!** **someone come get youngjae please**


	16. 💜❤️

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

_ Juyeon Pov _

I found myself curled up in bed shaking and it seemed to have increased as Youngjae neared me. "Are you okay?" I flinched at Youngjae's touch and felt a tear run down my face. "You'll be fine, though it's good that you don't have to work tomorrow. You're in no state to do that." Of course I wasn't. He was the reason why I was hurting, why I was shaking. "Are you hungry?" I couldn't bring myself to answer him in fear of another beating for anything taken out of context.

"You learn quick. Just for being so obedient, I'll make you your favorite dishes." I continued to remain silent and watched him leave the room. As much as I wanted to call someone, I felt that Youngjae was watching my every move. I've never felt so scared for my life. I wanted it to end. I wanted  **us**  to end.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up in the dead of night feeling nothing but pain. I noticed that Youngjae was sleeping next to me as always. I wanted to leave, to go somewhere far, somewhere where Youngjae couldn't find me. I thought back to when I woke up alone in the hospital and how he came in claiming to be my boyfriend. I felt so happy then to know that someone was out there that wanted to help me get better. Now the one person I trusted, I felt I couldn't anymore.

I got out of bed as normally as I could and grabbed my phone before heading out the bedroom door. I pretended to be using the bathroom as I grabbed a jacket, my wallet and keys and headed out the door. I figured I could find my way to Jaehyun's if I back tracked from the flower shop. I knew I had to have lost my mind, roaming around outside late at night.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I somehow made it to the flower shop unscathed then proceeded to remember what we did to get here. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I was crossing against the light. I quickly stepped back in enough time to keep the incoming car from hitting me.

I slowed to a stop as I recognized the building being the same one we left from yesterday. I entered and decided to walk up the stairs. I reached the third floor and proceeded to ring his door bell, knowing full well they were probably asleep.

_ Jaehyun Pov _

"Jae, I think you might want to come see this." I walked over to the front door and was surprised to see Juyeon asleep by the door. "Why are you just standing there? Bring him in!" We brought him in and laid him down on one of the beds. "Do you think he was there all night?" "He might've been..." I wanted to know why he was sleeping by our door, but I didn't want to wake him just yet. Juyeon's eyes fluttered open and he seemed to be looking around for something. "Juyeon, are you awake enough to answer questions?" I was surprised by the sudden hug from him then heard him groan in pain. I pulled away and noticed he was crying.

"Juyeon, what's wrong..." "I can't be with Youngjae anymore...He did this..." He lifted up his shirt and revealed a couple of dark marks and many scars, some looking newer than others. He slid up his sleeves and revealed numerous marks. "What the-" "Who the fuck does he think he is, abusing someone!?" I couldn't contain my rage as Juyeon didn't deserve such disgusting scars. "Jaehyun, calm down before you end up committing murder." "I swear if I ever see him again, he's going to be six feet under come the next day." I heard Younghoon sigh then whisper in my ear. "You're scaring Juyeon."

I looked over at Juyeon who seemed slightly fearful. "I'm sorry. Your body hurts doesn't it? Come, a warm bath should help." I guided Juyeon to the bathroom then started to head out to get him a towel. "Jaehyun." I turned around and noticed he looked a bit shy. "When you come back, could you undress me...?" "Are you comfortable with that?" "Yeah." "If that's what you want..." I left the bathroom and felt my face start to heat up. It wasn't that I haven't seen his body before, it was more of how he asked me.

I walked back in and set the towel and some clothes to the side. "Are you sure you're comfortable with me doing this?" "Yes." I helped him get undressed in the least painful way possible. "I'll put these with the laundry, so go ahead and get in." It took a lot of strength to keep myself from looking back at Juyeon. I started wondering if he had gotten in, so I glanced back and saw that he had. "Can you stay with me?" "Sure." I wasn't going to lie, needy Juyeon is cute.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! this wasn't the first time eh...** 🌚


	17. 💜❤️

_ Juyeon Pov _

I didn't know why I asked. I've only known him for less than half a year, probably even less than that. Things just felt better with him around I guessed. "So, the reason why you're here is because of Youngjae?" "Yes." "I'm not going to allow you to go back home anymore. You'll live with us." "Shouldn't you discuss this with Younghoon too?" "He saw, Ju. I'm sure he will agree." I sighed then sank lower into the water. "Don't go anywhere alone. I'll walk with you to work and Younghoon will walk you back. If you end up alone, head to a crowded area." "You sound like a mom teaching her kid about safety." I heard Jaehyun laugh which caused me to smile widely. I would be lying if I said I didn't find his laugh amazingly cute.

"I don't want to leave you here alone...Maybe they'll make an exception..." I watched Jaehyun walk out of the bathroom and take out his phone before closing the door.  _"I wonder if he can convince them..."_  I thought as I remembered Youngjae's scary face. After washing up and letting the water drain out, I stepped out then dried myself.  _"He's been on the phone for a while now. Maybe it's not going well."_  I put on the shirt then heard the door open.

"So, I have news." "What is it?" "They're allowing you to come with me every Thursday." I felt happy with the news and happier seeing Jaehyun's smile.  _"I want to protect that smile..."_  I thought as finished getting dressed.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I quietly watched Jaehyun practice alongside a few other males. The agreement was that I couldn't wander too far from him, otherwise the company would have a fit and possibly kick me out. One of the males approached me and extended their hand out to me. "I'm Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo. Jaehyun always talked about you and I've been wanting to meet you, but I'm a pretty busy person. You're his fiancé right?" I looked at his hand then looked over in Jaehyun's direction. "I think you have the wrong person..." Sunwoo gave me a confused look then looked over me. "No, I'm sure it's you. He showed me multiple pictures of you two together."

I was about to deny his assumption again when Jaehyun walked over. "Jae, you never told me Juyeon was good at acting." "Huh?" "He's saying you two aren't engaged." I looked at the both of them then wondered how Jaehyun would respond. "It's complicated right now. I would prefer if you and the others didn't bother him for a while." Sunwoo shrugged then walked away. "I'm sorry about that..." I looked at my ring finger and wondered why I've never taken the ring off unless I was washing my hands or showering.

I grabbed Jaehyun's wrist as pain started growing inside of my head. I felt arms wrap around me in a protective and loving manner before I passed out.

_"_ _ Jae, is this really what you called me outside at night for? _ _"_   
_"_ _ Who doesn't like star gazing and a warm cup of joe? _ _"_   
_"_ _ People who have night blindness, who don't like coffee, who are allergic to coffee, who are afraid of the dark- _ _"_   
_"_ _ Okay, okay. Anyway, I'm going to need you to close your eyes. _ _"_   
_"_ _ Suspicious, but I trust you. _ _"_ _I_ _closed_ _my eyes_ _and all that could be heard was the cool wind blowing._   
_"_ _ And open them. _ _"_   
_"_ _ This is... _ _"_   
_"_ _ Will yo- _ _" I kissed him._

I groaned in pain then let my eyes flutter open. I was greeted with a faint sweet smell then noticed I was no longer sitting in the chair. "You're awake." I sat up and was now face to face with Jaehyun. "You..." I didn't know what to think or what to feel. Jaehyun proposed to me. Then what about Youngjae? Was everything he told me memories he made up?

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! now what will juyeon do with this information?**


	18. 💜❤️💙

_ Juyeon Pov _

"You proposed to me...?" Jaehyun looked surprised then let a smile creep onto his face. "I did. You remembered it, didn't you?" "Am I really your fiancé...?" I searched his face for any sign of a lie, but he only looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes, but I'm not going to tie you down with that...So you can freely choose to love whoever you want..." I couldn't help but feel sad. I wish I knew if I had completely lost my feelings for this man or if they're just waiting to be uncorked. "Well, now that you're awake, I need to get back to practice. Come on." I held onto his arm for support as I was still slightly dizzy.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"See you Monday." "Ah, I can't be here Monday." Everyone looked at the guy who said it. "Why not, Sangyeon?" "Got a wedding to go to. My sister's." "Oh, right. Tell her the group congratulates her." Sangyeon gave them a thumbs up then went in the opposite direction that we were going in. "Hold me tight okay?" I nodded then looked around as we walked. The silence was welcoming, but it was also suffocating. "Jae." His head snapped in my direction so fast that I thought his neck had broke. "Did you just call me Jae?" "Yeah. It's shorter to say and spell." He chuckled then gave me a smile. "Your old self also said that."

I looked straight ahead then froze which cause Jaehyun to stop as well. "What's the problem?" I pointed straight ahead and he soon followed my gaze. "Oh god...I don't have the patience." I felt him letting go, but I firmly held on remembering the conversation this morning. "Maybe we can go another way. He hasn't seen us yet." I quickly pulled him around the corner and down the block. "Does he know where you live, Jae?" "Unfortunately, but not exactly where."

He pulled me into a convenience store and told me to pick out whatever I wanted. "Jae, can you tell me about Youngjae?" "Well, Youngjae at first was a simple guy who liked you as well. He confessed to you, but you turned him down. That was a week before we met. As time went on, he started becoming more of a stalker and you'd complain about it. I told you to go to the police, but you believed he still had sanity in him." I quietly nodded as I finally made my choice. "Then he suddenly started backing off and went back to how he was in the beginning. So we figured he decided to change himself. Then he invited you on that week long trip. He didn't invite me though."

"Trip?" "I don't know much about it. Neither you nor Youngjae would tell me anything." I tried thinking back but nothing came to mind. But then something did. "The trip...it was to Jeju...It was me, Youngjae and a few of our friends..." I racked my brain for more information, but nothing appeared. "That's all I know...I'm sorry." "It's fine. I'm just more interested in your accident and how it happened..." I had long since forgotten I was in an accident as so much was going on around me. I started wondering again and wanted to go back to Jeju to play detective.

"Alright. That's paid for. Do you want to try and head home?" "Yeah." We walked out then looked around for any sign of Youngjae. "Looks like he left." I felt something wasn't right as I knew Youngjae was persistent. I pulled Jaehyun over to a wall then saw something whizz past then hit the ground with a clatter. "What was that...?" "I think we should be more concerned about getting inside." We quickly ran past the object and I managed to identify it. It was a knife.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! someone snapped.**


	19. ❤️💛💜

_ Jaehyun Pov _

"He did what?" I nodded as I continued to scroll through Twitter. "You two really need to contact the police." "Well, I asked Juyeon but he seemed hesitant. What's the point if the main victim doesn't necessarily want to?" I put my phone down then looked at Younghoon. "I'll try talking to him again and see if he'll agree now." I got up from the chair I was sitting in and made my way to the bedroom.

I opened the door and was greeted by a half naked Juyeon. "Oh, hey." I cleared my throat to say what I needed to, but I couldn't help but eye his body. "Did you need something...?" I snapped out of my trance and nodded. "It's about pressing charges. For abuse and attempted murder." Unlike before, Juyeon seemed to have a serious face. "Let's do it. I don't want..." "Want what?" I awaited Juyeon's response, but he remained quiet as he put on a baggy shirt. "I'll let Younghoon know then." I opened the door then stopped when he called my name.

"Yes?" "I don't want you to get hurt because of me...You're like a ray of sunshine in my dark and cloudy world. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt..." I gave him a smile then blew a kiss before closing the door.  _"Why did I do that..."_  I thought then shook my head. "What did he say?" "He's ready. Let's fit the visit into our schedule..." We prepared the information that the both of us would need.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up then noticed it was still dark out. I looked to my right and started worrying. Why wasn't Juyeon there? I quickly got out of bed and left the room quietly. I checked the kitchen and the living room but he wasn't in either. I opened the bathroom door and saw a hunched over figure. I turned on the light and was met with a crying Juyeon. "What's wrong...?" I wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him, so I opted for sitting near him. "I feel bad...I don't want him to be jailed...but he has to be." I sighed as Juyeon always had a big heart and cared about everyone.

"Think of it this way. You'll be keeping everyone safe from someone who could harm them as well." He looked at me with teary eyes then scooted over to rest his head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Jae." "For what?" "For not being turned off by me when we first met. I don't know where I'd be right now without you." I gently poked his cheeks and he in return tried biting my finger. "We should head back to bed." "Why don't we have a little fun before that?" I looked at Juyeon who seemed interested in the idea. "I'll show you."

I lied Juyeon on his back then hovered my body over his. "Do you still want to?" He remained quiet and it was times like this that I wish I knew what he was thinking. "Don't worry about it, I wa-" I felt Juyeon pull me down towards him and wrap his arms around me. "I don't know why, but doing this seems so right to me." I chuckled then pulled away from him. "Let's not do this here." I helped Juyeon up and we headed back to the bedroom.

I was about to lie back down next to Younghoon, but I was suddenly pulled down onto the other bed. "Sleep with me tonight...?" "If that's what you want." I felt Juyeon drape his arm over my side and I felt that I was making progress with making him fall for me again.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! aw, they're cute. i'm in need of love**


	20. 💜❤️

_ Juyeon Pov _

I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to see that neither were in the room.  _"Did I sleep in..."_  I checked the time and it read 7:22am. I figured they were getting ready so I decided to do the same. I heard the door open and I looked to see who it was. "I'll make sure you never leave my sight at Yuta's, okay?" "Thank you." "No need to thank me, it's what friends do." Younghoon gave me a pat on the back then left. I didn't see why Younghoon couldn't walk me to work since we both work there.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw Jaehyun cooking something on the stove. "You both always cook for me. Tonight I'm going to cook." Jaehyun shrugged without turning to look at me. I sighed then looked at the time.  _"7:41...Shouldn't we have left? How long does it take to get there from here?"_  I thought then felt something being shoved into my hands. "Let's go before you're late." "But Younghoon-" Jaehyun held my hand and dragged me out the door.

We arrived at Yuta's a few minutes after 8 but luckily the manager wasn't there yet. "This is your breakfast and it's also lunch." He pointed to the bottom portion of the container. "Thank you. I appreciate this." "I guess I'll get going." I held him back but nothing came to mind as to what I wanted to say. "I get it. I'll stay for awhile. Why don't you sit and eat?" I did as I was told and was surprised at how good the food was. I looked at him and noticed he was looking outside.  _"He has really nice features._ _Man_ _, what a jawline."_  I quickly looked away when he had turned in my direction.

"Juyeon." I momentarily hesitated, but I looked up at him. He leaned over the table and cupped my face. He then pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back as quick as he had moved in. "I apologize...I should've asked." "I..." I what? I didn't know what to say. It wasn't that I didn't like it. I remembered the little flutter I felt inside of me and decided to speak my mind. "I didn't appreciate the fact that you did it without asking if I was okay with it." "I know an-" "Let me finish. I liked it, though. And I wouldn't mind you doing it again, with my consent." A customer had walked in and I quickly scrambled to get behind the counter.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I sighed as another customer walked away with their order. I felt a blush creep onto my face as I touched my lips. I started getting the feeling that I was going to experience stomach flutters in the future the more I spent time with him. I looked up and saw a customer walking up to the counter. As I took their order, I noticed someone was looking inside in my direction, but I couldn't tell who as I had to focus on the customer.

I waved goodbye to the customer then looked back to where I saw the person. It seemed that they had left, but the fact of them just being there worried me. I walked over to Younghoon who had just finished taking someone's order. "Younghoon, someone was looking at me from outside." "Could've been an admirer." I bit my bottom lip then walked back over to my position.  _"Admirer? Well, it could be that. I would prefer it to be that."_  I thought as I watched over the store. I turned my back so I could check my messages. "We really should keep meeting like this." I didn't want to turn around as I hoped it was someone who sounded like him.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! ah, juyeon needs peace n quiet**


	21. 💜💚💛

_ Juyeon Pov _

Younghoon had immediately rushed to my side and stood in front of me. "You're here again. We should really have you banned from here." "You don't mean that. Plus, I'm not here to talk to you, you big buffoon. I'm here for Juyeon." I looked Hyunjoon in the eyes and saw nothing. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm working?" "If by using your phone means working, then yes, I can see that." "Putting that aside, I just wanted to have a little chat with you after work. You are free, right?" "In fact, I'm not, so buzz off."

Saying that seemed to have angered Hyunjoon as he lunged forward. but immediately drew back and regained composure. "If you refuse to have a chat, I can't say things will be decent from here on out." I thought about it, I really did. I could skip the chat and have two insane people after me or I could have the chat and possible get myself killed for saying something and him taking it out of context. Neither option sounded all that good to me.

"Well?" "I guess we could. On one condition." "What is it?" "Younghoon has to be with us." "Fine." He turned around and left without another word. "That was bizarre." I shook my head then hurried over to a waiting customer.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I waited at one of the tables for Younghoon as he started and ended his shift later than I do. I had asked him why Jae was walking me instead of him and that was the answer he gave. I heard the bell jingle and saw Hyunjoon saunter in. He sat down a bit far from me and started using his phone. I wasn't going lie, I thought he'd use the chance to do something to me since Younghoon still had a few minutes left.

Younghoon had taken a seat next to me then I noticed Hyunjoon had come over to sit with us. "So, what do you want to say?" "First, I hate you. I really do. Second, I'm going to see family in Jeju. Do you three want to come?" "Wait, what?" Hyunjoon leaned back then let out a sigh. "I know that you went to Jeju with friends. I also know of your amnesia." I rapidly blinked then glared at Hyunjoon. "How do you know this?" "Through a friend of a friend who went." "You creep." "Do you want to recover more memories or not?" I looked at Younghoon who simply shrugged. "By three, you mean me, him and Jaehyun?" "Bingo."

I sighed then lightly banged my head against the table. "Careful there, don't wanna damage your brain any further." "I'm just worried that I made the wrong choice." Younghoon patted my back then stood up. "Let's head home. Jaehyun will be late coming back so don't wait up for him." I frowned slightly as I followed Younghoon home. "It worries me that Hyunjoon asked about Youngjae." "What do you mean?" Younghoon ran a hand through his hair then stopped as the street light had turned green. "The fact that Hyunjoon doesn't know what's up with Youngjae. He always knew." "He did?" "They're close in a way."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Are they cousins or something?" Younghoon shook his head then opened the door. We walked through and made our ascent up to the 3rd floor. "They have some weird friendship. They bonded over their unrequited love or something like that." Younghoon unlocked the door and I stepped inside. "They also work together." I flopped down onto the couch and Younghoon had headed into the kitchen. "Youngjae probably has some trick up his sleeve to get you back." I couldn't have agreed more with what Younghoon said. Things have been peaceful and Youngjae was never one to sit idle.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! did he say yes? no? what do you think?**


	22. 💜💙💚

_ Juyeon Pov _

I wiped down another table and fixed the positions of objects. "You seem enthusiastic today, Juyeon." "Am I? I wouldn't have noticed." I gave Changmin a smile then went about cleaning the other tables. I heard the door and froze when I saw Youngjae walk up to the counter. I started shaking and it felt hard to breathe. I felt someone block my vision and rub circles on my back. "Just stay like this. I told Changmin not to mention that you're here." I managed a small nod as I tried to calm down.

I felt Younghoon push me behind him and I was a bit confused as to why. "Younghoon! Juyeon is working today, right?" "He took today off. I don't know why. It's really inconveniencing us believe it or not." I didn't dare move as I knew one small move would alert Youngjae. "Really...Let me know if you see him. We have much to discuss." I heard the door and felt a bit relieved. Younghoon hadn't moved, so I figured that Youngjae hadn't actually left. "I'll see you." The bell sounded and this time Younghoon had moved.

"How are you feeling...?" "Better..." I looked at my hands that were clearly still shaking. Younghoon walked me to the back room and sat me down. "I'll cover for you. Rest up." "It's fine, I can-" Younghoon left the room before I could finish. I decided to lay down and think of other things to get my mind off of Youngjae.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Alright, let's go home. Jaehyun will be late today as well." I sighed and Younghoon chuckled. "I'm joking. He'll be home on time today." I smiled widely and hoped to see Jaehyun soon. We passed by an alley and I noticed Hyunjoon was pinning someone against the wall. I stopped to observe and recognized the other as Youngjae. The events of this afternoon repeated and I leaned on a wall for support. "Juyeon! Where is he?" I wanted to listen in, but I honestly felt that I would pass out right then and there. "What's...going...on..." Younghoon peeked in and gave me the play by play.

"And now Hyunjoon has both his arms and legs restrained. Now he's asking about some deal. Oh...Oh my. Uh, we should go." Younghoon picked me up and sped walked home. After opening the door and locking it, he placed me on one of the beds and told me not to lay down. He brought back some water and told me to relax. If only it was that easy. After a while, I felt better and Younghoon looked relieved. "I honestly don't know what those two have going on, but I started to see blood." I nodded then took a sip of water. "Now that I think about it, where is Hyunjoon staying? Maybe I'll ask later. Are you hungry?" I shook my head then looked at the water in the cup.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I heard the door open and smiled when it revealed Jaehyun. "I heard everything from Younghoon. Are you alright?" "Yeah. Were you at the flower shop today?" "Mhm. I had to stay behind. Chanhee had something urgent to do." I nodded then remembered Younghoon's question. "Where does Hyunjoon live now?" Jaehyun had rubbed the bridge of his nose then sighed. "With Chanhee." "What?" "Yeah. Apparently they used to date back when they were both unstable." "Unstable?" "Hyunjoon is still somewhat unstable, but Chanhee was a wreck. He had pretty bad depression and Hyunjoon wasn't supporting him the way he should've. He almost attempted suicide. I guess Hyunjoon did one good thing in his lifetime."

I didn't think someone as kind and funny like Chanhee could've had such a terrible past. "He's better now as you can see. Why they're together again, I don't know. I just hope Chanhee is strong this time." "Where does he live?" Jaehyun shrugged then started changing. I touched his back and he didn't seem to flinch at the contact. "Is there something there?" "No..." I ran my hand up and down his back and admired his build. "May I finish changing?" "Oh, sorry..." I looked away then checked my phone. It seemed that Youngjae wasn't going to call it quits anytime soon.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! oh juyeon...y'all need to have this guy jailed and soon**


	23. ❤️💜

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

_ Jaehyun Pov _

I found myself all packed up for a trip to Jeju. "Do you have everything, Juyeon? Younghoon?" They nodded and I closed the front door. I was glad I got to go along, as I could finally find out what happened to Juyeon in Jeju. We stepped out of the building and saw Hyunjoon waiting by a car. "You can drive?" "Yes. Now hurry up or else we'll miss that plane."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

We safely landed in Jeju and took up residence in Hyunjoon's cousin's home. "You didn't tell me you'd be bringing friends." We all looked at Hyunjoon who simply walked in without a word. "I'm sorry, I hope you three don't mind sharing a room." "It's fine, we uh, do at home." She gave us a suspicious look then led us to the room. "Whatever you three got going on, I would appreciate if you kept it to a minimum. These walls ain't thick." We looked at each other and sighed in unison.

"Where exactly did they go? Dunno. She wouldn't tell me much. I tried again before we left, but she seemed intent on keeping quiet. You have a week to find out all you can." I looked at him with wide eyes and was close to shaking him violently. "You couldn't have told us this earlier so we could've planned!?" "Slipped my mind." Juyeon held me back and dragged me out of the room. "Let's stop wasting time with him and go look around." He pulled me outside and started leading the way.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"So, do you know where you're going?" "Nope. I figured we'd find something while wandering." I shook my head then looked at our surroundings. "Why don't we look up inns, motels and hotels? I'm sure you stayed at one." "What if we didn't come to this part of Jeju for the trip...?" "Right...You still can't remember anything?" He looked lost in thought then shook my arm.

"It was Hallim?" He nodded then started thinking again. I texted Hyunjoon asking him where we were. "Anything?" "No...But I'm sure if we go there, I'll remember something." I nodded in agreement then checked my phone. "Hyunjoon says we're in Daerim-ri. How coincidental that we're nearby." "You can drive, right?" I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided eye contact. Juyeon looked disappointed and I honestly felt the same way. I couldn't help it, really. I failed my test 3 times.

"So, you know the way back?" "I thought you did." "Oh god." Juyeon hit me repeatedly before calming down. "Ask Hyunjoon to come get us." "Do you really think he would?" "Then ask Younghoon." "Younghoon hasn't been to Jeju in ages. Even then it was a different part." Juyeon took my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number. "Rude." "Hey, can you come get us? We're..." I looked around once more as Juyeon described the area we were in.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"I can't believe you two got yourselves lost." I lied down on the bed then chuckled. "It was fun though, getting to see the sights. However, we did find out where they went. It was Hallim." I saw Juyeon sit on top of me then lie down. "You're heavy..." "Shh, let me sleep..." I looked over at Younghoon for help, but he shrugged and left the room. "Juyeon, you know there's space on the bed..." "Fine..." He rolled off of me and onto the other side of the bed. "Tomorrow, we'll have Younghoon drive us to Hallim, okay?" Juyeon was unresponsive and I wondered why he was so tired. We did walk far, but not enough to completely tire someone.


	24. 💜❤️💛

_ Juyeon Pov _

"This is such a long drive." I shook my head then looked at Jaehyun. "No one said it'd be a short trip. Just enjoy the scenery as we go along." Younghoon chuckled as we started bickering back and forth for a small portion of the ride. "We're almost there, so settle down." I became quiet and Jaehyun did the same.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

We drove around stopping at all possible places that we could've stayed at. I decided to check inside as well, in case just looking outside didn't help. We stopped at one inn and something about it felt familiar. "This could be it." "Are you sure?" I got out of the car and entered the inn. I felt a small pounding in my head which confirmed my suspicions. "Oh? It's you again from then. Did you forget something?" I shook my head then leaned on Jaehyun as the pain was dulled but still present.

The man was nice enough to let us back into the room I stayed in with the others and I felt memories whizz past in my mind. "You okay?" "I remember...I was here with everyone and everything was fine. We visited places, went to the beach, did some shopping..." I rubbed my temples as the pain was now subsiding. "Is that all?" I shook my head then walked out of the room. "Then one day Youngjae asked me to go out with him..."

"Like, date him...?" "I think he also meant it that way, but he suggested we go somewhere. I went with him and we arrived at the Cheonjeyeon Waterfalls..." I walked down the stairs followed by Jaehyun and Younghoon. "After that?" After that? I wasn't sure. I couldn't remember. "I don't know." "Well, at least we know where to go from here." We thanked the man for helping us and piled back into the car. "When did he ask you to head out with him?" "It was nighttime..."

After filling up on gas, we made our way to Cheonjeyeon. I felt really nervous as I didn't know what lied ahead for us. Would I remember anything? Would my mind keep me from remembering? I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it belonged to Jaehyun. "It's okay. We're here with you." "How could you-" "I know you best, Ju." Hearing that made me feel warm inside and ease my worries as well. The sky was dark and I wished we could've come back during the day. "Oh, this song..."

I reached over and turned it up a bit then moved my head along to the beat. "Oh, this one. You'd always ask me to sing along to it with you. It was your favorite song." I looked up in the mirror and saw that Jaehyun didn't look happy at all. It made me feel disgusting as I knew I was the cause of it. "Well, even the new me likes this song. It's catchy." It wasn't a lie, as many would've thought. It really was a good song.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

By the time we arrived, it was pitch black outside. "I don't think we should go now..." Jaehyun had gone on ahead leaving us behind. "Younghoon..." "I'll go get him. You can stay in the car if you want." I quickly shook my head and tagged along with Younghoon. "Jae! Jae!" It was hard to see as there wasn't much light around. "Let's just hope he's safe." I honestly wanted to believe that line, but everything bad usually happens at night.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"How long has it been? Did you mark where we came from?" "Yeah. Still, how far did he go in?" I sighed then bumped into Younghoon. "What? Why'd you stop?" I peered over his shoulder but couldn't make out what he was staring at. "We need to find him. Stat." I was confused by his serious tone then felt him drag me along. "Is there a problem?" Younghoon nodded then briefly looked at me with a worried face.

"We're not the only ones here."


	25. 💜💛💙

_ Juyeon Pov _

I could feel the panic rising inside me at the thought of someone else here. "Stay close. The other person certainly isn't here to have fun and be bubbly." "W-What...?" "They're here for blood. Someone clearly doesn't want us here." I could only think of one person who would want any of us dead. I heard the snap of a twig and clung onto Younghoon.  _"It's all over isn't it..."_  I took a peek behind us and felt relieved to see it was nothing.

"We made it. One of the falls." I looked and the scenery looked familiar. "Younghoon, this feels vaguely familiar. Let's keep going." "But Jaehyun..." I bit my bottom lip then made my decision. "Let's go find him." We headed in the other direction and I heard footsteps that didn't belong to us, at least that's what it seemed like. I slowly looked back and saw something coming towards us. "Younghoon, run." He wasted no time in doing so and I immediately followed behind. We hid behind trees and I held my breath.

Whoever or whatever it was walked closer and I wanted to see, but I knew I shouldn't. "Come out, or else he'll suffer worse." He? Did he mean Jaehyun? I looked over at Younghoon and I could see the worry on his face. I pointed to myself and Younghoon looked against it. "3!" I felt panic rising inside me but Younghoon wanted to go in my stead. "2!" Just as I was about to step out, Younghoon had done so quicker. "Where's the other?" "He ran farther ahead." I heard a grunt and a thud then it all became quiet.

The guy had walked away and so I peeked out and saw the both of them on the ground. Jaehyun looked in bad shape compared to Younghoon.  _"What do I do...Would they get here in time...?"_  I took the chance and called 119 and did the best I could to tell them our whereabouts. I wanted to move them to a safer spot, but I figured that guy would know that I was around to have done it. Despite that, I still did it. I heard footsteps and heard a shout. "Be a good boy and come to me." I ran.

I ran to the waterfalls then stopped as my head started pounding.  _"No! Not now!"_  I slowly walked forward then heard the sound of footsteps slowing down. "There you are. Now we can do it the easy or hard way." I could hardly keep my balance then found myself falling over and into the water. Everything became dark and I was convinced then and there that I was dead.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I started coughing hard as I felt water coming up. "You're alive..." This voice. I know this voice. I hated this voice. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see the monster near me. I wish I had died. "Can you open your eyes...?" I reluctantly opened them and was disgusted to see Youngjae. I knew everything now. I knew how I ended up in the hospital. It was all Youngjae's doing.

_"_ _ Hey, what do you think of me? _ _"_  
_"_ _ What do you mean? I consider you a friend. _ _"_  
_"_ _ Is that all? _ _"_  
_"_ _ Yeah. Oh, I planned to tell you all tonight something amazing. _ _"_  
_"_ _ Did you now...? _ _" I was too busy thinking of Jaehyun to notice Youngjae creeping up behind me._  
_"_ _ Hey, why ar-Ahh! _ _" I fell off headfirst and heard Youngjae laughing from above._

Youngjae had put his ear against my chest and I took the chance to put him in a hold he couldn't escape from. "Youngjae, I swear, we're going to have you arrested. Just you wait." I heard shouts then saw a few men appear from the trees. "Are both of you okay?" "Please, restrain this man. He's the reason why those two you found were injured and he attempted to murder me months ago." I looked at them with pleading eyes and I was grateful that they could tell I wasn't lying.


	26. 💜❤️

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

_ Jaehyun Pov _

I woke up hurting all over then looked around me. The place was spacious but nothing fancy. I heard the door open and saw two men walk in. "Juyeon..." I felt myself smile and he smiled back at me. "It's good to see you're conscious." I looked at the doctor and waited to hear the bad news. "So, the bad news is that you won't be able to use your right hand much as of now. It'll take up to a year to completely heal, or you could get lucky and it can completely heal within half a year."

I looked at Juyeon who looked guilty. "Don't look so guilty. You weren't the one who did it." "But if we hadn't gone..." "If we hadn't, we wouldn't have gotten your memories back and Youngjae put behind bars, right?" "You make a good point." The doctor cleared his throat and we both looked at him. "Good news is that your injuries weren't that bad. A few stitches were needed, but other than that, you're in tip top shape." I nodded and he held the clipboard by his side. "I'll let you two have a moment, then I'll have to escort Mr. Lee out."

We sat in silence, so I reached out and held his hand. "I'm glad you remember everything. Though, it's a shame that I can't call you mine anymore." "Says who?" I looked at him in confusion as I was sure he had lost all feelings for me. "Ju, I told you then, don't feel like you're chained to me just because we were engaged." "I like you." I couldn't help but look at him with surprise. "Back then, in the room when I said you're like a ray of sunshine. I realized then I couldn't imagine life without you. And last week made me realize that I cared about you, more than myself."

I found myself hugging him and felt him return the gesture. "So, you're still mine?" "Yep." He surprised me with a kiss and he immediately became submissive once I asked for entrance. I pulled away then leaned my forehead against his. "I've missed your lips." "Well, you can have them whenever you want." I ran my hand down his side, ignoring the pain I felt in my body. "Even this?" This made him blush and look away from me. "I guess that was bold...I apologize." "No, it's just...I've been thinking about it..." I quietly chuckled then ruffled his hair.

"Mr. Lee." We both looked towards the door. "The non-patient Mr. Lee. It's time to go." I reluctantly let go of Juyeon and watched the both of them walk out.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I stood by the entrance as Juyeon filled out whatever was left. He walked over to me then gave my forehead a kiss. "Ready to go?" "Yep." He intertwined our fingers then looked at me with a blush coloring his cheeks. "Jae..." "Hm?" "Thank you. For sticking by me even when I treated you poorly and for keeping me safe." I shook my head as I put on my seatbelt. "I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Hyunjoon's cousin started the car and drove us to the airport.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I plopped down onto my bed and didn't realize how much I missed it until now. "Younghoon isn't here..." I heard the door close and watched Juyeon walk over and lie down next to me. "We could have some fun, you know." I lifted up my wrist that was in a cast to remind him of my situation. "You know you don't necessarily need hands to give a blow job. Even then, you do have one hand that works." "Juyeon, I-" He immediately cut me off with a deep and passionate kiss. "God, I missed you..." "Shh..."


End file.
